


why do we have this game

by chiliad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliad/pseuds/chiliad
Summary: they play, you guessed it, mario kart. and ymir hates it.





	why do we have this game

"if you do this, you _will_ be dead to me."

ymir's tone is dangerous - it's a warning. but her words only make historia smile with faux sweetness, her thumb hovering over the button. really, does ymir think she's stupid? this isn't a game; not since the bastard of her girlfriend knocked her into the lava (and it was _intentional._ that bitch), effectively snatching 1st place away from her. she ended up in 7th!

she needs to put ymir in her place.

"bye, ymir." she chirps, pressing down on the death switch. her character on screen shoots a blue shell, which zooms towards ymir's at an alarming speed.

"what the fuck no-- come on!! just a little--!"

the warning beeps happen. just a few seconds before disaster. and she knows this, because ymir cries:

"funky kong, _no!!_ "

historia's driver (it's toad) zooms past funky kong, and past the finish line with a triumphant huff.

ymir tries to at least make it as 2nd place once no longer stunned, but mario comes along and pushes her to the side.

then a shell. and another. luigi. bowser. she gets pushed off. brought back up, hit by king boo, and pretty much every other racer. the last one is a bullet bill, which sends F.K off into the pit of doom below.

ymir makes strained sounds of distress, with historia laughing at her misery. she doesn't even make it to the finish line. time has run out.

"oh my god." historia wheezes, casting a glance over at her girlfriend, who has slumped back in defeat. she stares blankly at the tv screen, as if her brain was trying to register what happened.

"i can't believe it. that was bullshit!" ymir groans, "actual. bullshi-- _**FUCK.**_ " she tried to bring her hands to her face dramatically, but gets smacked by the wii remote strapped to her wrist instead. (historia insists they wear it. ew.)

"i told you not to mess with me, gal pal." historia says with that devilish smile of hers, then places a kiss where the remote hit her. "you okay?" and she just gets a "yeah" in reply, accompanied by the flush of her cheeks from the kiss. cute.

she slumps back with ymir, resting her head on her shoulder. "i hate this game." ymir murmurs, and historia gives an "uh-huh". the game music plays in the background, and they just sit there together for a few seconds, before ymir breaks the silence with grace:

"fuck you and toad, man."

"yeah, we can do that. is funky kong coming too?"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so fast. and its stupid but....... god. be gentle bleas
> 
> see you funky kong..


End file.
